Star Wars Force Ghosts
by Candace Marie
Summary: During ROTS, Anakin Skywalker is visiting by Three different sets of Force Ghosts. He has been having nightmares about Padme's death. Now it's up to these ghosts to set him in the right direction. First up, the Ghosts of the past. Shmi and Qui-Gon Jinn.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Force Ghosts

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the Republic, writhed in sleep. He could see the face of his beloved calling out for him, screaming his name in pain. There was Obi-Wan touching a face to her forward telling her that everything was going to be okay. Not to give up hope. She screamed his name again and he screamed himself and awoke. It wasn't an uncommon sound in the Temple for him to be screaming in pain. Old nightmares of his mother were common. He sat up, holding his head in his hands, trying to make the images disappear. A hand touched his shoulder and he didn't look up. Only one man would have heard his pain, would have come to check on him.

"I'll be fine, Obi-Wan," he stated, brushing him off. "Go back to sleep or you will never make it to Utopau."

"I'm not Obi-Wan," said a voice from his childhood. Finally, Anakin looked up to see not only Master Qui-Gon but his mother standing beside her.

"Mom," he breathed, "I missed you so much."

"Careful, Ani. We are not made of flesh and blood as you are," came the voice of Qui-Gon.

"I'm afraid for you, Ani."

"Afraid for me? Mom, nothing can hurt me."

"Are you so sure, my son?"

"You know about Padme."

"More than that," Qui-Gon spoke again. "If you continue down this path the whole galaxy will suffer."

"I only want to save her. I can't bare to loose her."

"Come with us, Ani, and remember the true meaning of life."

"Ani, I'm sorry I had to leave you. I held on...for you."

"I know that, Mom. I'm so afraid," he stated as tears filled his eyes. "I can't loose her. I don't know what that would do to me. I know I'm not the Jedi I'm supposed to be," he stated, hanging his head. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save either one of you."

"And that's always been your problem," Shmi stated, brushing a lock of hair from his face.

"You will be visited on the next three nights by Force Ghosts, We are from your past. You will also be visited from ghosts of the present and ghosts of the future. When all this is done, you will make the right decision. I still have faith in you."

"Who set this in motion?" Anakin asked.

"I did," Shmi stated softly. "I couldn't bare the destruction you were going to reap on the galaxy. Not my son. My son who has the biggest heart in the galaxy to loose it all. I want better than a black suit for you."

"Careful, Shmi," Qui-Gon warned her. "The Force only allowed you to come because we promised not to give away to much, just in case we fail."

"Of course, Master Jinn."


	2. Ghosts of the Past

Ghost of Holidays Past

"Come on, my son, take my hand," Shmi started and Anakin watched as she became made of flesh and blood and her hand warmed beneath his.

"Has this happened before?" he asked.

"Yes, Anakin, sometimes the Force feels the need to intercede when there's a mistake in the works. Everything you see will be the truth. Force Day is coming up is it not?"

"Yes, I guess it is. I hadn't thought much about it," Anakin admitted sheepishly. "I've been so worried. But I'll get something for Padme, perhaps something for the baby," he admitted, and Shmi looked at Qui-Gon with a smile in her eyes and on her face. Force Day was the day of the year in the winter that the galaxy took to appreciate everything the Force had given them. That they were thankful for their lot in life. It was closely followed by Life Day, which both days those closest to him exchanged gifts. He and Padme especially were carefree on those days since the Jedi and the Senate would not impose on them. Shmi waved her hand and the three of them were on Tattooine.

Anakin looked at the scene in front of him. There was Watto giving him the day off. He had sat down and made his mother a gift sneaking into the shop behind Watto's back. He pressed his face to the glass.

"I- I'm sorry, Watto. I I- didn't mean any harm."

"Are you using my tools?"

"Ye- yes sir," six year old Ani said.

"I hear that you sneak off and watch the podraces. Why is that?"

"I think I could do that."

"You? Podrace? A human."

"Yes, sir. Okay. I have a podracer, if you really want to try. But you are mine, and I'm not losing you," he stated rather protectively. "So you try here, see, before you try out there. Maybe you win me a lot of money, yes."

"I'll try."

"You know, you and your mother. You work harder than any slave I know. Is this for her?"

"No. This?" he looked at the japor snippet. "This is for someone special."

"Anyone I know."

"No. She is very pretty. Like an angel. I haven't met her yet."

"You are strange, even for a human. Your mother's worried about you. If you want, you can hop on and I'll give you a lift home."

"Really and truly?"

"Sure, Ani. Why not? It is the holidays. But only if you tell her that is from both of us. You were using my tools."

"Of course, Watto." Anakin grabbed the pair of earrings he had made for his mother and the locket he had made with his own holographic image. Anakin watched as little Ani hopped onto of those small wings and was carried off.

"You loved Christmas so much," Shmi said with a sad smile.

"That boy there gave without no thought of himself. Truly unselfish." Anakin bit his lip and chewed over the information as the scene changed dramatically in front of him. He was eleven now. He was at the Temple. He was sparring with Ferus.

"No, Anakin, no. You must not use your emotions," came the cocky voice as he was unarmed again. Little Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and charged at the boy.

"You must never use anger."

"That's easy for you to say."

"What do you mean?"

"You never lost your mother."

"Youngling Skywalker, may I speak to you?"

"Yes, Master."

"You are quite gifted. Perhaps the most gifted in all of the Order. But you lack dicipline. I'm sorry, I'm going to tell Master Kenobi that I cannot allow you in my class again.

"But-Master. I'll try harder. I'll do better."

"I can see that you are trying harder. I do not believe I can put the other younglings in danger. I'm sorry. Maybe in a year, when you've caught up to them."

"I don't need to catch up. I have surpassed them. You know and I know it." The master blushed and shook her head as Anakin ran away.

"Anakin, I'm really sorry," Master Jinn stated with a sad shake of his head. "I understand that the holidays were hard on you. Being away from Tattooine."

"It doesn't matter," Anakin replied with a shrug.

"Maybe if you'd talked to them?" Shmi suggested.

"Why? They know everything right?" Anakin blinked back the tears. The dissapoinment had been disheartning at best. He had been told that several times of the years but nothing had been a horrifying as being kicked out of class. He wasn't like everyone else, he wasn't as good as everyone else. The message was always the same.

"Well," Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "I think we've had enough for one day. Tomorrow expect more of our kind."

"How many days will this last?" Anakin asked.

"Just two more days. You have the ghosts of the present and the ghosts of the future. Everything you see is as it is."

"Mom, don't go. I need you," Anakin pleaded.

"I'm sorry, my son. Know that I will always be with you," and Anakin was once again in his bed at the Temple wondering if it had been a dream or if he was goinng crazy. Maybe both.


	3. Ghosts of the Present

The Present

Anakin went about his day as usual. He couldn't stop feeling down. Last night, seeing his mother and parts from his past had been especially draining. He went to spar figuring that might cheer him up. After all, Obi-Wan was leaving today. He went to knock on his friends door.

"Obi-Wan, I know your in there." Anakin heard a muffled noise and an exasperated sigh. "You either open up or I'm coming in."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan stated in a tired voice using a voice that Anakin referred to as his master voice, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"About 500 standard hours, or there about. Wanna spar?"

"You woke me up at 500 hours for a sparring match?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. Come on, master. You are leaving today, you can sleep on the transport. You aren't afraid that you are getting old. That your former padawan can beat you are you?"

"Fifteen minutes, give me fifteen minutes."

"Of course, Master. Take your time," Anakin entered into his master's room and started making caffeine to wake the old man up, he thought with a smile.

"Master, do you think it's possible for someone to exist after they're dead?" he asked.

"I don't know, haven't really thought about it. That smells devine."

"Yeah, well, Mom taught me how to cook. She said that a boy with as healthy an appetite as mine needed to learn how to fend for himself."

"I thought you didn't like talking about your mother."

"Yeah, well, let's spar."

They sparred, time and time again, until it came time for Obi-Wan to go.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I haven't been very appriciative of your teachings. I've been arragaont. And I'm sorry. Not anyone would have taken in a wayward nine year old and taught him the ways of the Force."

"You are a better man that I have ever hoped for and a good friend. Please be patient. It willnot be long before the Council notices your talents as I have."

"Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you."

"And with you, Good-bye old friend."

Anakin then called his wife just to make sure she was okay before he settled into his own room.

"A Spirit, I am."

"Master Yoda?"

"Show you the truth, I must. Yes, show you the truth. A Force ghost, I am. Of the present, I am."

"I'm not intested."

"Come on, Master. It's not all bad."

"Snips! What are you doing in here?"

"Calm down, will ya? We are the ghosts of the present."

"How can you be ghosts, you are both alive."

"Not for long, we will be. If continue, this path you do."

"Come on, Master. We have much to show you. You must take my hand."

"I don't know, Snips."

"Trust me, Master. Please. Have I ever let you down?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Anakin put his hand in hers. They arrived at the Senatorial building. Senator Amidala's residence. She was asleep with both hands on her round belly.

"Padme," he mummered.

"Ani- Anakin, Anakin," she mummered in her sleep. She tossed and turned writhing for him.

"She's in pain, Master."

"Is she- she's not."

"No, Master."

"Alive, she is."

"Why is she in pain?"

"Master, where have you been sleeping."

"At the Temple."

"She's worried about you. She wonders if you have lost intrest in her."

"Padme? Never."

"She's also worried about the secret she's keeping from you. She's worried about what the war has done to your relationship." He nodded his head, remembering a similar conversation that they had had. As he watched she awoke and placed her hands on her face and sobbed.

"Oh, Ani." Anakin's own eyes filled with tears.

"It's alright, Padme, I'm here."

"Um, Master."

"To her, a ghost you are." Anakin watched his arm go right through her. Then, the scene changed and he found Palpatine on his knees speaking a strange language. He watched as a holocron illimunated itself.

"My master, the Chosen One, as you predicted is now within our grasps. Soon, as you foretold, we will crush the Jedi in one mighty swoop and the Sith will once again rule the galaxy. I owe it all to you, all to you," he mummered and began the strange language once again.

"What does this mean?"

"A Sith, the Chancellor is."

"But he's my friend."

"Deceived, you have been."

"It's not that you do not understand but that you do not want too. Promise me, Master, that you will not be rash. That you will wait until your last visitors before you expose him."

"You have my word, Snips. You have my word."

"Rest now, Skywalker, you must." And they were gone.


	4. Ghosts of the Future

Christmas Future

Anakin had an appointment with Chancellor Palpatine. He hadn't been sleeping lately, Thanks to the Force Ghosts. Truly, though he couldn't blame them either. He hadn't been eating well either but it was worry that wracked his mind every waking moment, and it was the fear of those dreams that prevented him from sleeping, truly sleeping. Instead, he meditated. He had to find a way to save her, to save Padme. He had thought if they would make him a master he would have access to the holocrons to save her. He didn't really care about being on the Council, not that he could tell Chancellor Palpatine who had thought he was doing Anakin a favor. He was no Jedi after all. The Chancellor couldn't have seen that they would deny him the rank of master.

Anakin stopped by the Senate Buildings and went to see Padme. He looked around and frowned, feeling a familiar Force presence lingering. He felt rather than saw her smile. "You shouldn't be here. What if someone catches you?"

"Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he stopped by, yesterday morning before he left."

"When? I awoke him rather early."

"I'm sure you did, Ani."

"Still, he shouldn't be sneaking in here in the morning to see you."

"Ani, that's usually when you are sneaking out," her teasing brought a small smile to his face, then he noticed the hoi-broth. Obi-Wan was allergic to hoi-broth. Who else had been here?

"You are keeping secrets from me."

"I could say the same about you, Anakin. Tell me what's bothering you." Anakin walked to the balcony, and stood there looking out at Coruscent.

"Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me. They are afraid of me. It's why they won't make me a master," he stated slowly.

"They trust you with their lives."

"Padme, I can feel it."

"Surely, Obi-Wan..." she trailed off but he didn't need her to finish her sentence. His smile was slight, and he allowed Obi-Wan wasn't afraid of him. She was right, he was only worried about him. He might be the only Jedi to appreciate his talents. To still trust him.

"Perhaps, Padme. But he still went along with them to not grant me the rank I deserve."

"Ani, when he stopped by he told me that being on the Council was less than you deserve. Anakin, Obi-Wan is my friend the same as he is yours. Do you think maybe he could help us....with the baby?" she asked.

"I wouldn't want to put him in that position. Padme," he turned back toward her. "I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want more and I know I shouldn't. I know what a Jedi should be and I'm afraid that I'm not even a Jedi anymore."

"Ani, you don't have to be a Jedi for me to love you."

"I know," he stated, taking her into his arms. "As long as I have you I will always be that man. I don't know what I would do without you," he stated fiercely. He was interrupted as his beacon went off. "It's the Chancellor, he's summoned my presence. I have to go. I love you, Padme," he whispered kissing her fiercely and leaving a bewildered Padme is his wake. Padme was part of the delegation of two thousand and had a meeting with the Chancellor very shortly.

"Ah, Anakin, so good of you to come. There is a favor I need of you."

"Of course, your Excellency. However as a Jedi there are limits to my discretion."

"Of course, my boy. So Anakin did you see your friend off?"

Anakin nodded absently, "If I didn't have Grevious so much I might feel sorry for him."

"Oh?" a smile creased the old man's lips, "Are Jedi allowed to hate?"

"Figure of speech," Anakin waved the words away as if they were annoying flies, "Besides, it doesn't matter how I feel about Grevious, Obi-Wan will soon be bringing you back his head unattached from the rest of his body," he added with a grin.

"Provided, of course, that the Council didn't make a mistake. I still believe you should have been sent. At the very least you should have been sent WITH your friend," he added, "I don't understand why they wouldn't send you with him." Anakin nodded, the fact upset him as well, not that the Chancellor was to know that. Anakin was suddenly very irritated with him. Why did everyone keep bringing up things he didn't want to talk about.

"The Council was...very sure in it's decision."

"Certainty is a fine thing, except when you are wrong. Anakin, you will find those that are the most certain are usually the most wrong. What if something were to happen to Kenobi?" Anakin gulped, he had worried about the same thing.

"Master Obi-Wan is a very capable Jedi, he taught me everything I know," he defended.

"Many in the Senate do not believe Kenobi is up for the challenge."

"How does this affect Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"There is talk of treason in the Senate. Now mind you, Anakin these are only rumors."

"I have a meeting today I would like you to be present for, to determine this....treason against me and the Jedi. We are on the same side, Anakin. You know that."

"I know you are my friend."

"Will you attend."

"Of course, Your Excellency."

"Good, I knew I could count on you. It seems the hour is near," he stated settling himself in his high back black chair. Anakin moved to stand beside him. And then he heard her voice. Padme. His secret wife. His beloved. Anakin turned away from her voice and studied the Senators. Fang Zar: He had a simple way of speaking that Anakin had always liked, whenever he was at Padme's and Anakin was either arriving of leaving, that always put Anakin at ease, and made once forget that he was also one of the sharpest political minds of the Senate. Fang Zar had something on his mind and he watched as he glanced carefully at Padme and then at him in surprise. So he had guessed of their relationship. Anakin cleared his mind, this was not why Palpatine wanted him here. Nee Alavar and Mala Dee he could easily dismiss as threats, they seemed to need each other just to remain upright. And there was Padme wearing her Politician Look, speaking in her Politician Voice. And Bail Organa. He liked them all very well. Out of no where he noticed a young boy crying. He moved away from Anakin and the group. The boy was in a bed, thrashing horribly in his sleep.

"I'm a Jedi," the dark haired boy, who had color about the same color as Padme's moaned. The closer he got to the boy the more he aged.

"Son, are you alright?" he asked gently shaking his shoulders.

"Anakin, it's okay. Just another bad dream," he heard a voice beside him as he stared he saw a boy with flaming red hair and eyes the same color as his own.

"What's wrong with him?" Anakin asked, taking aback.

"Anakin," then the boy smirked mischievously, "He's having nightmares about becoming a Sith."

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"He's had them every since he was a small child. Luckily, I'm, not plagued by the same affliction. My name is Ben Skywalker."

"Skywalker? Are you a relective."

"You could say that. Anakin," he gestured at the boy. "His name is Anakin too. Anakin and I were plucked from the Future to set things right. To stop you."

"Stop me? From what?"

"We are the Ghosts of the Future."

"His name is Anakin," Anakin questioned.

"Yeah, Anakin Solo. He's my friend. Your name was rather popular during the Clone Wars."

"You know how they end."

"Yeah, I do. And I have a lot to show you." Anakin Solo finally opened his eyes.

"What am I doing here, Ben?"

"It's alright," Anakin stated in a soothing voice, "It's..."Anakin stopped himself from repeated what Obi-Wan had said to him. 'Dreams pass in time' "Do you want to talk about it."

"Not really. It's just the same dream, over and over."

"What's it about?" Anakin Solo pointed a finger.

"Him. He wants my soul. He wants me to become his apprentice. He wants to put me in the suit."

"What suit?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The boy seemed real young again, so young that Anakin bent down and picked him up, and brushed his dark hair back from his eyes.

"I won't let him get you, but the Chancellor is my friend."

"No, he's not. He's behind the death of your wife, you know. He tried to kill Uncle Luke. Ben, can we show him now?"

"Yeah, Anakin. I'll lead the way." Anakin looked back at his wife and Palpatine. Was it.....

"She's safe, Darth Skywalker. For now. She won't be in any danger until we return. You have my word."

"And just who are you?" Anakin demanded, narrowing his eyes but unable to place his hands on his hips as he would have done if he didn't hold a child that was now barely five years old.

"I'm your grandson. We both are. Although, he is older than me," Ben smiled softly. "He needs to be this way to reach you." The boy in his arms unconsciously placed a thumb in his mouth and began sucking on it.

"You will ruin your teeth," he admonished.

The scene in front of him changed. He saw a boy, no older than nineteen, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He saw an older man, in Jedi robes in front of him

"You knew my father," the boy asked. The older man seemed to think about it before he answered.

"Yes, I did. He was a good man, a good friend," the older man walked around the room to an old trunk and pulled out a familiar cylinder object.

I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn fool idealistic crusade like your father did. Your father's light saber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster; an elegant weapon for a more civilized age. For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times... before the Empire. "

"My father wasn't a Jedi, he was a navigator on a space freighter."

"Called the Twilight," the older man finished for you. "Your father fought alongside me in the Clone Wars. That was what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. He was afraid if you knew the truth you would follow old Obi-Wan on some foolish crusade adventure." Anakin paused. That boy was his son, the old man was Obi-Wan. What had happened to him? What was the Empire?

"What happened to me?" he asked turning to Ben.

"You will soon find out."

"What happened to my father?" Luke asked.

"Darth Vader...who was a pupil of mine before he was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He betrayed and murdered your father."

"Is that true?" Anakin asked.

"From a certain point of view," Ben replied, earning both Anakins' glare.

"He needs to know the truth, Ben. Only the truth will save Jace."

"Anakin, you know he wasn't responsible for Jacen."

"No, but I was."

"You know that's not true." The child shrugged his shoulders and snuggled closer to his grandfather. Abruptly the scene changed to a younger Obi-Wan, or at least younger than he had last seen him. In fact, he didn't look much older than the last time he had seen him. He saw a face he hadn't seen in a long time; Ferus Olin, Jedi Padawan.

"Why did he do it," Ferus asked. "Why did he turn to the Dark Side?"

"I have my theories, We can't know for certain. I believe Palpatine has been manipulating him for some time. Slowly. Planting seeds. That's the way the Sith operate. And Anakin himself... To have so many gifts, to be the Chosen One... to be so afraid of loss... And to have me as a Master. In the end, there were things between us I hadn't even realized were there. I don't have the answer to why he turned. I can only ask myself that question, over and over again."

Anakin bowed his head, humbly at Obi-Wan's words. "So I didn't die?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Why did I turn?" he asked.

"Anakin, I wasn't there. This happened more than forty years before I was born. Your turn."

"Then show me."

"Anakin, we are here to deal with what will happen if you turn not the why's. To show you that your child survives. If your child had died, neither of us would be here with you now. But thereis also your legacy. We aren't your only grandsons. Anakin has an older brother."

"Jace," Anakin Solo whispered.

"If you haven't guessed by now. You became a Sith Lord named Darth Vader."

"Did you hate me?"

"No. Never. You are my grandfather and Anakin Solo doesn't hate you. He's just afraid to share your fate. Here I'll show you." And the scene changed and there was a younger Ben with Luke.

"Ben, what do you know of my father?"

"More than you think. And I don't agree with Aunt Leia, I don't believe it was his fault."

"Ben, he made his own choices."

"The Emperor did horrible things to him. Made him suspicious of his friends so they wouldn't be friends anymore. Made him kill younglings so no one would ever trust him again. Made him alone. Made it so nobody else in the universe understood him...except the Emperor. I bet, just before he became Darth Vader, he probably hated the Emperor. But the Emperor had worked it out so that he was the only one Anakin Skywalker had."

"That's very interesting, Ben. But don't delude yourself."

"You don't even want to know why?"

"Of course I do, Ben. But it's too late. He's dead."

"He died saving your life."

"I know."

"Come on Anakin, we need to show you what happened to Jace and Jaina too."

"Jaina?"

"Jacen and Jaina were twins. Jacen became a Dark Lord of the Sith, known as Darth Cadeus But first you need to see into Palpatine's heart." There was Palpatine with a lightsaber through his heart, staring at two young adults. Luke, the boy he had seen twice now, but there was also a girl with dark hair and brown eyes. "Of all the monsters I have created, I still regard Darth Vader as something of a minor masterpiece. No, he was not an entirely alchemical creation, but he was my monster nevertheless. Even though he failed to live up to his full potential, there was much pleasure in transforming Anakin Skywalker from a bright-eyed, tousle-headed youth into the greatest Jedi killer of all time. Yes, he ultimately turned against his Master, as monsters sometimes do, but that was my fault, not his. Given the opportunity to create Vader again, I would, and with zeal. Curse you, Skywalkers, both of you! I'll tell you the truth about your father! The great Darth Vader was a sick man in an iron mask! Yes, that mask inspired terror throughout the galaxy, but the feeble heart within was forever possessed by the impotent side of the Force!" and then he disappeared.

"What did he do to me?" Anakin asked. "He turned me into a Jedi killer?" Anakin felt dizzy, and he sat down with his namesake in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

"Anakin, you haven't done it yet. There is still time you know. There is time to change it, to fix it. You must believe that."

"He turned me into a monster."

"Anakin, did you not hear him. No matter what he did, he couldn't drive the light from you completely."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," Ben insisted.

"There was a reason he was named after you, because there was good in you."

"You know you remind me of Obi-Wan."

"I've heard that before. Now you need to see Jacen and Jaina."

He looked and he saw a young man with the same dark hair and eyes as the woman earlier. He was sitting on his bed with a datapad as he wrote and spoke aloud.  
"Is it me? Am I deluding myself, Jaina? Am I making the same mistake as grandfather? I have days—most days—when I'm as certain of this as I've ever been certain of anything. And then I have sleepless nights when I wonder if the path of the Sith is a lasting solution to peace in the galaxy, or if that's my ego speaking for me. It terrifies me. But if I were motivated by ambition, then I wouldn't suffer this doubt would I? Jaina, I can't tell you all this, not yet_._ You wouldn't see it. But when you do, remember that you're my sister, my heart, and part of me will always love you, no matter what. Why am I different from my grandfather, then? The more I do, the more I feel I'm doing exactly as he did. Was it really only his preoccupation with his wife that stopped him achieving order?"

"Padme, I did all that. Became a Sith for her?"

"I don't know, but Jacen did."

The scene changed again. Luke and Jacen stood with lightsaber's ignited. Luke was an emerald green. Jacen's was the color of the Sith. Jacen's eyes were a sickly yellow and the contempt on his face was evident as he spoke.

"I'm not your father, Luke, and I don't need to be redeemed." There was a sad smile on Luke's face.

"Once, Jacen, you called me uncle. No, you aren't my father. You are worse. Or maybe my perception of it makes it worse. I never knew him as a child, knew his hopes and his dreams, knew he love. Then he turned on me like you did. He never stopped loving my mother, if Artoo can be believed and that was the real reason he saved me. You, Jacen, just who do you love? Why do this?"

"That doesn't concern you, Luke. Go back to your order? I'm more powerful than you are. You are weak old man."

"Now, that I have heard from another Sith," Luke stated with a touch of a smile. "Once you saved the Galaxy, now you are bent on destroying in. I won't let you. And neither will your parents."

"Die or step out of my way."

And just like that they both disappeared leaving Anakin alone with Padme in front of him and the Chancellor sitting down to his side.


	5. Choice

Choice

"Come there is one more thing we must show you," Ben stated as the scene changed once again. He saw a funeral prye and celebrating. There was music playing and meaning sentinents were clebrating.

"Who is the man who died? Are they all happy he died?" Anakin couldn't believe it. He remembered Qui-Gon's funeral, this was nothing like that. "Was there no one that was sad that this man died?"

"Yes, there was one man."

"One man, out of hundreds of beings." He saw his son. His head bowed in prayer.

"You are at peace father. Finally, you are free."

"Show me no more. Is this only things that may be? Is there a chance to change?"

"Grandpa, as long as there's life there's hope," stated Anakin Solo. And they disappeared and he was once again in front of the Senators and Chancellor, and Padme was wearing her Senator face. He rushed forward and reached for her hand. She stopped her speech, shocked.

"Jedi Skywalker," she started but he didn't allow her to finish. "Will you please excuse us Senators, your Excellently?"

"Anakin, I'm not sure.." Chancellor Palpatine started but he didn't wait for a response.

"Anakin, what's this all about?"

"The Delegation of Two Thousand, it's a petition to get him to give back his powers, correct?"

"Anakin, if you would just let me back in there. We can't do this. They will suspect."

"I don't care about any of that. I'm leaving the Jedi Order."

"You can't. It means so much to you."

"Not as much as you and our child," he sighed and took a deep breathe. "You are wasting your time, he won't give back his powers. He's the Sith Lord we've been looking for, and we are going to beat him at his own game," he stated. "I won't allow him to hurt you, I won't allow anyone to be hurt. We are going to be together, always."

"Always, Anakin," and she allowed him to kiss her and to whisk her away. "Where are we going?"

"To Utapau." He picked up his beacon and sent out a distress signal. 'Be wary of the Clones. They will soon turn on the Jedi.'

Several hours later, he arrived on Utapau to see Obi-Wan picking up a blaster and destroying General Grevious once and for all.

"Looks like I arrived a little late."

"What are you doing here, Anakin?"

"Disobeying orders, again," he stated with a smile and Obi-Wan shook his head. "Come, we have to stop Sidious. He's going to attack the Temple."

"Sidious, he's come out of hiding?"

"He's been in front of our eyes this whole time."

"A Senator?"

"Chancellor Palpatine." Obi-Wan didn't say a word as he boarded the starfighter.

"What about my troops?"

"They will be turning on you any minute. Let's leave before that happens." Obi-Wan shrugged as he saw Padme sitting there.

"Hello, Senator."

"After we destroy Sidious, I'm leaving the Jedi."

"I always knew you would," Obi-Wan stated with a small smile. "Congradulations, Anakin."

"You know."

"I've always known you had a relationship. I expect to be invited to the wedding."

"Master, there's no time for this." He punched in the coordinates for Padme's home on Naboo. "I will come for you when this is over," he stated before leaving her there. Then he punched in the coordinates for Coruscent.

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing back?" Master Windu asked.

"I have just learned a terrible truth," Anakin interupted. "Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for."

"You have earned my trust," Master Windu stated. "You should wait in the Council."

"No, I am the Chosen One and this is my destiny. You cannot defeat him without me."

"Come on, Mace," Obi-Wan stated as they gathered a few masters and headed toward the Chancellor.

"You are under arrest."

"You can't arrest me. I am the Senate." Quickly, he fought and took out three Jedi Masters leaving only, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Mace. "The Jedi are taking over."

"No, you are trying to take over." Anakin nodded and pulled on his nose,Obi-Wan scratched his ear, and rubbed his eyebrow. They got into battle stance, and began watching each other's back. They fought well with one another. Sidious grabbed his crimson lightsaber in both hands and knocked out the window, he pushed Master Windu through it. Anakin didn't flinch as he began fighting him in front of the window.

"You will join me, or Padme will die. I am the only one who has the power to save the ones you love."

"And what will you do to me?"

"You will become my apprentice, and I will give you anything you want." He shot lightning at Obi-Wan while battling Anakin. Obi-Wan went down, hitting his head on a desk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anakin shouted, as his attacks became more vicious. Sidious was more acrebatic than he had ever assumed. His attacks were fueled by anger by the dark side. He jumped out the window and Anakin followed him. He looked down and saw Mace hanging onto a ledge. Sidious shot him with electricity and jumped again. Anakin had to make a choice to either save Master Windu or chase after Sidious. A Jedi fought for peace. A Jedi preserved life. And just like that hus choice was made for him as he held a hand out for Master Windu and they went back inside as Obi-Wan was recovering from his bump.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker," Master Windu stated.

"Master?"

"You have earned it."

"Indeed you have," stated Obi-Wan.

"I'm going to have to decline. And I'm leaving the Jedi Order."


	6. Leaving the Order

"Anakin, you can't. Sidious is still out there."

"I know and as much as I would like to help you, I have to be honest. I can no longer live a lie.

"Skywalker? Explain yourself."Anakin searched both Obi-Wan's grey eyes and Mace's deep brown ones for clues, as always Mace remained aloof and Obi-Wan's eyes were filled with trust. He was behind Anakin, and Anakin believed he had always expected. "Kenobi, do you know what this is about?"

"I believe this is Anakin's confession. Go ahead, Anakin."

Anakin wasn't really good with confessions, so instead he turned and looked out at the skyline as he began. "Three years ago, before the Battle of Genosis, I was assigned security detail toward Senator Amidala on her home planet of Naboo."

"Yes, I was the one who approved your assignment although Obi-Wan was less than confident in your abilities, at that time."

"Not in your abilities, Anakin, in the situation."

"He was right to worry," Anakin began to pace. "The reason I cannot accept your appointment as a Master and the reason I must leave the Order is that shortly after the Battle of Genosis, in a small town on Naboo called Valykino, I made Senator Amidala my wife. I have broken the code," Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan and Master Windu. "I have become very 'attached' to Senator Amidala and she is expecting my child."

Master Windu became withdrawn as he turned to Obi-Wan. "Did you know about this?"

"I admit Master Windu, that I did know about Anakin's attachment to Senator Amidala, I knew that he spent some of his off time with her and on Naboo, but I did not realize they were married or expecting."

"You should have reported him then."

"It's not my secret to tell."

"We will need to discuss this with the Council."

"Of course, Masters," Anakin stated with a bow.

"With all due respect, Master Windu, Anakin is on the Council as well."

"He was on the Council as the Chancellor's representative."

"Master, I don't care for these political games. I'll be at my home in the 500 Republica with my wife." Anakin bowed again before he could be stopped and he left the Temple heading home to his wife and droids. Padme was waiting for him. He kissed her feircely and hugged her.

"Oh, Anakin. I was so afraid."

"I know, I know," he mummered into her hair, stroking it, enjoying the feel of her. "Don't be. Don't ever fear me, love."

She laughed, "I'm not, Oh, Ani, I could never be afraid of you, I was afraid for you, silly," she kissed him again. "Tell me what happened."

"Palpatine escaped. And the Jedi are going to decide my fate."

"You mean our fate. Our lives are intertwined, Anakin. Whatever one of us suffers, so does the other. We are married, are lives are joined. I love you, Ani."

"I love you too, Angel."


End file.
